


Apple blossoms

by Stopturningintoapenquin



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stopturningintoapenquin/pseuds/Stopturningintoapenquin
Summary: A nice day under the sun has Raihan thinking about all the things he doesn't want to share.
Relationships: Milo/Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Apple blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played a pokemon game before so I have no idea how any of this works. I just got tired for the lack of content for these two in the English speaking fandom and decided I had to fill the gap myself. For real I had to stop myself from typing yarrow or kibana.  
Also this is completely un beta'd so forgive me.

If it weren’t for the occasional rumble of a passing truck on the dirt road, Raihan was sure he would have drift off to sleep long ago. The pleasant warmth of the afternoon sun, the light shade of the apple trees and the sweet scent of apple blossoms perfuming the air, Milo stroking his hair, the soft cries of the wooloos from the field providing a perfect background chorus to Milo’s equally soft singing. All were conducive to a pleasant afternoon nap.

If he wasn’t completely sure that Milo would be perfectly happy to let him use his lap as a pillow when they were alone he would have recorded this moment on his Rotom phone. A thought that was still rather tempting but he found he didn’t really want to share this moment with anyone. 

He typically shared everything with his followers. What he ate, his wins, his loses, his current thoughts and feelings. Almost everything really. But now his phone was safely tucked in his jacket pocket because to take a picture now would mean showing everyone the way the light caught in Milo’s hair. That everyone could see that Milo’s hair wasn’t light red but pink. That there was a lighter set of freckles that just barely showed up against Milo’s pale skin.

All things he wanted to keep to himself. 

A stray gust of wind disturbed the tree branches above them, dislodging a few stray peddles from the white blossoms above. Entranced, Raihan watched one float down to land in Milo’s hair just above his left ear. 

Now that’s a good look for him Raihan thought, Almost as good as the one last night. Raihan couldn’t help but chuckle. Last night was certainly fun.  
“Raihan? Is something wrong?” Milo asked, emerald green eyes peering down at Raihan. 

“Oh nothing. Here let me just. . .” Raihan reached up, making sure to gently brush his fingers against Milo’s cheek. He paused just before the petal and gently tangled his fingers in the soft hair behind Milo’s ear. The soft gasp that Milo made almost had him abandon his plan and instead just kiss the other man. 

He’d been tempted in the past to record all the little sounds the Milo made to play back latter. He even considered making one in particular that Milo made when Raihan digs his thumbs in one certain area just above his hipbone his ringtone but he was sure the Milo would never speak to him again if he did. 

Plus it wouldn’t really be appropriate for a gym setting where’d he was in constant contact with ten year-olds. 

He gently tugged Milo’s head down, waiting for the moment Milo closed his eyes in anticipation before he quickly removed his hand and sat up. It took a few seconds before Milo opened his eyes, confusion clearly evident before he noticed Raihan staring at him. Raihan smiled at him as he watched a light blush dust his cheeks. 

“Raihan!” Milo pouted, pursing those pretty peach lips in a way that drove Raihan wild. 

“What? There was a pedal in your hair,” Raihan held it up between his fingers for Milo to see. “Unless you wanted it there, in that case let me just—” He moved to put in back before Milo batted his hand away.

“That’s quite alright, Raihan. Thank you for getting it out.” Milo said. He bit his lip before mumbling “I just thought you were going to . . .”

Raihan smirked, leaning closer until he was eye level with Milo, “That I was going to do what?”

Milo looked away, the tips of his ears now red, “I don’t know what I was thinking, let’s just forget about it.”

“Well you were partly right, because I am gonna kiss you.” And with that said Raihan closed the gap and pressing his lips to Milo’s. When he withdrew he saw Milo smiling back at him.

“So you were teasing me.” Milo chided.

“Oh course. Would you have me any other way?” Raihan laughed and stood up. He offered Milo a hand which the other gratefully took. As they started to head back to the farm Raihan slide an arm around Milo’s waist.

“You know Milo, we are dating. If you want me to kiss you can just ask me. I mean we have fucked so kissing really shouldn’t be a problem.” Raihan watched as Milo’s entire face turned bright red. He pressed a quick kiss to Milo’s check before he took off running.

Red was definitely Milo’s color.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I don't write much but I figured someone else must be dying for content even if it is of sub-par quality


End file.
